


Illuminations by MJ

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: xmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim. Blair. Seattle. Snowstorm.<br/>This story is a sequel to Intimations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminations by MJ

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to develop into a series but the boys made me write this one. Just one more to go.

## Illuminations

Anonymous Author

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. No money involved. They will be fine...hopefully more than fine.

* * *

"But Jim, that's the critical point. La Tne is the focus of so much of what most people know about Celtic art. But there are other Celtic peoples besides the La Tne. That is what is so fantastic about this exhibit. It brings together artefacts from a variety of Celtic cultures. " Hands waved, words danced fast and passionate. 

"Door, Chief." The big Sentinel turned the Guide around to see that they were at the door of the hotel. He pulled the door open and the Guide flowed through. 

"Right. So, what the exhibitor has done here is just ." he threw his hands around as if they could catch the word he needed, " enlightening. And the setting that the Burke Museum gave it was inspired. Like your gift, man. This whole trip to Seattle is.like so cool." 

"Do you know you talk like it's 1969 sometimes?" 

"Hnn?" Blair's exposition on the Early Celtic artefacts he and Jim had just seen ended with a thunk. 

As he steered them across the lobby of the hotel, Jim explained patiently. "Your speech patterns, some of the expressions you use are pure 1969." 

A grin. "The year I was born." 

"And when your fashion sense was locked in." 

"Aw, Jim. Harsh, man, from someone who considers a Jags cap to be a fashion accessory." 

Jim chuckled appreciatively as he reached the check-in desk. "Good afternoon, we need a room for the night." He smiled warmly at the young woman behind the registration desk, unable to help himself. Blair was so jazzed by the exhibit and the tickets to it were Jim's gift to him. 

"Certainly, sir." She clicked on her keyboard. "I am afraid that with the convention and the closing of Interstate due to the storm, the hotel is quite full. All I have left are singles and one double." 

"The double will be fine." Perfect, was what Jim was actually thinking. 

"Just the one night, sir?" 

"Assuming we can head home tomorrow." He pulled his credit card from his wallet and handed it to the young woman. 

"Yes, sir. The storm is supposed to end over night." She ran Jim's credit card through the reader and with a bright smile, handed it back. In a moment the check-in system produced both a statement and coded entry cards. "There you are, room 1307\. This is your honour bar key. Do you need any help with your luggage?" 

"No, thank you. We can handle it. Not like we have much." 

"Very good, sir. Enjoy your stay at the Crowne Plaza." 

"Thank you. Let's go, Chief." He picked up the small case he had packed as a precaution. 

"Just a second. Excuse me, is your dinning room open yet?" 

"The Cascade Room opens at 7 p.m. but the Caf Rainier serves meals all day. On the mezzanine, one level up." She flicked her eyes over him as she spoke and smiled even more broadly than she had at Jim. " I am sure they can serve exactly what you want." 

Blair returned the smile until Jim leaned in and said firmly, "He's taken," and pulled him toward the elevators. 

"Oh, man, I can not believe you did that!" Blair twitched his backpack to a new position on his shoulder. 

"What?" Jim was following the army-perfected admitnothing protocol. 

"Telling her that we were a couple. I thought you wanted to keep us ...". He gestured with his hand. 

"Private? That's true. Besides, I did not say _I_ had taken you." A pause while Jim scanned the elevator car location indicators. "But I will." His voice dropped on the last part of the phrase into its deepest register. 

Blair inhaled sharply and blushed, a rather sweet shade of deep pink. 

Jim's heart was pounding in a wild rhythm with his Guide's pulse but he managed a cool, "Here we go, Chief," as he directed Blair into an elevator car with a hand in the middle of the younger man's back. An elderly couple and a man in a business suit followed them. 

The woman looked at them and smiled. "Terrible storm, isn't it? Were you forced to stay here when the Interstate closed too?" 

"Yes, ma'am but these things can have their positive sides." Everyone in the car stared at the big cop. "I hear the restaurant here is excellent and I don't know about the rest of you but I need a break from left-over turkey." 

Appreciative chuckles all around and 'good-evening' from the others as they left the car at floors lower than 13. Blair had said nothing for the whole trip and Jim wondered whether he had pushed too far. As they got into their room, he thought he better break the silence. "You hungry, Chief? It's a bit early but we could go to this Rainier Caf." 

"Caf Rainier," Blair corrected. He stood clutching his backpack to his chest, staring out at the snowstorm. 

Jim walked around Blair and dropped his bag on the end of the bed. "Yah, whatever. The Cascade Room sounds a bit fancy considering the way we're dressed." He pulled a handful of his sweater out from his chest, as if showing it to Blair. 

"You...look great but I am hungry now. Exhibits always make me want to eat." 

"All that energy you expend. Studying each piece. Explaining them to the rest of us." 

Blair's face kind of crumpled. "Aw, I'm sorry, man. Didn't mean to make you feel that I was lecturing but I can't help it when I see such wonderful things and I wanted to share...." 

Jim's finger touched Blair's lips gently. Voice very serious, "I enjoyed your comments, babe. So did the other people around us. You notice that bunch that kept following you? Their own tour guide. You were great. Made it alive for all of us. Not surprizing the Burke Museum director wanted to hire you for the rest of the exhibit after he overheard you." He lifted his hand away. "Now, why don't we get out of these damp coats and go have something to eat." 

Starting to remove his coat, the young anthropologist nodded his head. "You know, if Seattle was a bit closer to Cascade... or if the driving conditions were better." 

"What!? Chief, you can't be serious. You have three different jobs now. How could you take on a fourth?" 

"Three jobs, Jim? Me at the university. Us at the Police Department. What's the third?" 

"Snow Guppy to the Sentinel of the Great City." He groaned, " Oh boy, is the honeymoon over already?" 

A giggle. "Yah, romance is dead. I see us now. Just dressed in t-shirts, slumped on the couch and guzzling beer." Then more seriously, "You really enjoyed the exhibit? We weren't there too long? " 

"No, babe, not too long. And through your eyes, it was fascinating." He patted his stomach. "Now, I am getting some rumbles down here that need to be seen to." He took Blair's coat and hung it beside his. 

"Sure, Jim. Got to feed the inner Sentinel. Just let me check out my hair. All that snow, I think it got wet." He zipped open his backpack and found his bathroom kit. 

Jim touched a damp tendril curling on his lover's cheek. "A bit. How about I towel it dry for you?" 

* * *

Two hours later, fed and happy, they re-entered the room. "Man, they really know how to make a great omelette. You have enough to eat? I know I did. Maybe I shouldn't have had seconds on the Chocolate Death. It was rich but oh boy, couldn't ask for more chocolate. Hey, did you get everything you wanted in that shop? They seemed to have a pretty good selection of ..." 

"Breathe, babe." Jim put his bag of purchases down on the credenza and unzipping his boots, pulled them off. "Ah." It felt good to get out of them. 

A long, deep, shaky breath and "Sure Jim. Whatever you say. I really need to remember that sometimes you know when I get a bit ah babbly and talking fast cause I don't know what will be happening and I get nervous and start to ...babble." He stopped and stared at the bed. 

The younger man stood, now staring off into the snowy view out the window, motionless. A quick check of Blair indicated that his breathing and heart rate were a bit fast. Jim wondered what he was nervous about. Maybe the thought of spending the night together. They were both still getting used to being a couple. Time to calm things down. 

"Hey, babe, take off your boots and stay a while. We could watch a little TV." He backed up and threw himself down on the bed. 

"Sure, Jim." The voice was a bit too quiet for Jim's taste. The younger man sat on the end of the bed to remove his boots and then scooted up to sit with his back against the headboard. After a minute, "I want to... I need to...". Then he was out of the bed and into the bathroom. 

"Blair?" 

From behind the closed door, "Just going to get a shower." 

Jim did not move, listening to the sounds of the shower. Water going on and clothes coming off. Soap on skin. The water turning off and towelling. The sound of his razor. The door opening and his lover out in a waft of steam. Oh, damn, wearing only a towel around his waist! Jim's heart was pounding. 

Blair moved to the bed and glanced at the TV. "What's on?" "Hockey game starting in about 10 minutes. Vancouver and Colorado. Could be a good game." 

"Oh." 

"Not want to watch that? Let me see what else.". He reached for the program guide but was knocked sideways by a pouncing Guide. "Omfff!" 

Straddling Jim's waist, Blair grinned down into his face. "Hey, big cat, how about I pet your fur?" He reached for Jim's head. 

"Try it!" They wrestled around on the bed until Jim got Blair under him, immobilized by Jim's weight and strong hands holding him down by the shoulders." Who is going to pet whose fur now?" 

His lover then totally shattered Jim's control. "I want to... I need you to...make love to me." One hand onto Jim's hip. "I need you to be... in me." 

The Sentinel's body spasmed slightly and his hands tightened on the shoulders beneath his fingers. Unable to speak, he gave a nod to answer the request beaming up from deep blue eyes. Another nod. "Let me get ready. You get under the covers, be warm," and he retreated into the bathroom. 

It took him a bit to get out of his clothes, his hands were trembling so badly. Deep breathing like Blair had taught him and he got himself together enough to wash, brush his teeth and gather up what he needed from his bathroom bag. A long look in the mirror at a wide-eyed, slightly pale man, a long slow breath and he opened the bathroom door. They were really going to do it. At last. 

Blair was sitting up, under the covers and trying to look relaxed. Eyes blinking, hands playing with the edge of the coverlet. His gaze flicked from Jim's face to his towelwrapped loins. Eyes watched his lover's progress to the bed. Snapped up and back down when the towel was removed. 

"Oh." Not much more than a rush of air but expressive of appreciation and just a touch of nerves. 

Jim felt himself blush. He dropped his supplies on the bedside table and slid under the covers, resting his head on the pillow. Blair stared down at him, unmoving. Mouth just a little open, breath shallow and fast. Jim could feel him trembling. 

Voice quiet and, he hoped, reassuring. "Only what you want, babe. Whatever you want." 

"I do want to. I just don't know..." the voice died away. 

"Come down here and give me a kiss. I really need your kiss." 

A quick grin and a hard body thumped onto the Sentinel, mouth over his, lips open, inviting. Tongues caressed, tasted. Hands roamed, brushing gently and then more insistently. They kissed for a long time going slowly, took breaths and then began again, this time the passion growing very fast. Blair was moving over him, squirming, wiggling and Jim could feel his cock appreciating all the bumps it was taking. 

After another minute, nerves evapourated in action, Blair leaned back. Eyes staring intently into his lover's, he asked, "Now? Will you take me?" 

"Yes, babe." A quick kiss to his mouth. "Roll on your side, facing me. A bit more." They adjusted the position so they were belly to belly. Jim spread the fresh towel on the bed behind Blair and opened the lube he had snagged from the bedside table. He slid one hand around Blair's hip to his back and ran his thumb up and down between his buttocks. 

"Oh!" with an arching of his back. 

"Like that, babe?" 

"Oh yeah. Oh! Yeah!" Another arching. 

One slicked finger pressed lightly at the entrance, pushed in and slowly rotated. 

A hissed "OH! Goddd!" 

Carefully, taking time, Jim prepared his beloved, interspersing kisses on shoulder and chest with scissoring movements of fingers. Jim refused to be rushed, even by his own libido that was screaming at him to take what it wanted now. When he had successfully penetrated with three fingers and Blair was thrusting back on them, he knew they were ready. 

"Ok, babe, I need you to roll over. On your side again but facing away from me. Over, babe." He withdrew his fingers from the tight passage. 

"Nooo!" 

"Come on, babe. Going to make it so good for you. Roll over." 

Blair rose up and turned, it seemed in mid-air, reversing his position. Jim slid on the condom and lubed it liberally. Then he spooned close to the heat of his lover's body and using one hand to part the round cheeks, pressed his cock against the warmth. 

"Oh, hurry!", the needy sound firing along Jim's nerves. 

"Easy, love." The slow caress over Blair's hip and back was as much to calm the Sentinel as his Guide. When he felt his lover's body lose some tension, Jim pushed himself to the entry and in until there was resistance. "Take a deep breath, love and then exhale with everything you got." 

Blair inhaled and then blew out and as he did, Jim slid past the hard muscle ring. All the way into the amazingly tight and hot passage. 

"Ooohh!" and Blair's body clenched hard. 

"Unnnnnn!" and the Sentinel froze as he felt the power of that body grab his penis. After regaining his breath, he began to rub Blair's chest and stomach in light easy circles. "Gently, babe. Breathe in and let it out slow. Good. You feel so good. Out, good. In again and out. So tight. So sweet. There." 

Blair's heart rate that began to race at the entry was slowing a little now. Then, a little thrust back into Jim's groin. Another, harder. "Now, now, please now." 

"All for you, babe." Jim moved his hips forward, restraining the power that wanted release. Again forward a bit faster and once more. His hand slipped down through the chest hair and circled the hot length of his lover's cock. Lightly fisted it and pumped it in time with his thrusts. 

Blair began to rock in counter rhythm and they bumped together, apart and on and on until Jim found the right spot. Blair howled, the only word for it and the panther in Jim recognized its mate's voice. His thrusts focused on hitting the nub deep in his lover. Twice more he thumped onto it before Blair's whole body arched hard and spilled hot semen over Jim's grip. 

The Sentinel thought he was going to lose himself in the feeling of Blair's body grabbing him very hard but he held on, keeping up the thrusts that brought him such pleasure. Three more times and his own release spewed fire through his veins. As his voice cried out his pleasure, every sense went on overload and he lost consciousness. 

* * *

When he awoke, he lay in Blair's arms, head cradled on the hair-covered chest. "Ahhh." 

"At last, my panther awakes." Amused tone. 

"Panther?" 

"Hmm. That roar I heard certainly sounded like a panther." 

"You seem rather pleased." 

"Pleasured is the word. Yes. Pleasured. That was..." he paused and stared off into space. 

"The fastest mouth in Cascade stuck for words? Not possible." 

A chuckle. "You leave me speechless, my love. Only you." 

"So...it was good? The first time can be uncomfortable." 

"Oh, good does not describe it. I can't imagine now why I was, ah, ...." 

"Nervous?" 

"Hesitant. Can we do that again?" Eagerness. 

"What, now?" A long groan. "Give the old man some pity." 

"What...the Sentinel of the city is not ready to use his mighty powers to ease the needs of his Guide?" 

"Is the Guide of the city not wise enough to know that if the Sentinel takes him twice in one night, the Guide will not be able to sit in the truck for the two-hour drive home tomorrow?" 

A merry laugh and a slight wiggle of a rear end. "Yes, the Sentinel's way with his Guide leaves a rather intense sensation. I agree, not again. Tonight. But tomorrow before the dangers of the journey, the Sentinel has to demonstrate to his Guide that the Sentinel is ...virile enough to deal with all the obstacles they may face before arriving home." 

Jim grinned, delighted that their lovemaking had left Blair relaxed and happy. "The Sentinel will meet any challenge and prove himself to his Guide." A pause. "Just one question, Chief. Why were you willing for me to take you here and not at home?" 

"Perfect place. Here, in the middle of this blizzard, away from all the ... things there." 

"Things? What things?" 

"You know, away from what other people think about who we are. Away from all the responsibilities and obligations. And telephone calls. Just us." 

A long slow smile. "You got that right. Just us." 

Blair slid down to cuddle to Jim's side and the bigger man wrapped an arm around him. His left hand began a slow caress that started at Blair's knee and rose up to his hip. Back down and then up again. Blair sighed into the next one and Jim smiled. His Guide pulled Jim's head down for a long slow kiss before slipping to sleep. 


End file.
